


Nex-Effect: Genetic Destiny

by miic_fire



Series: Nex-Effect [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action, F/F, Headcanon, Horror, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Science Fiction, Synthesis Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miic_fire/pseuds/miic_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nexus bridges the worlds of nature and technology together, ending the Reaper harvesting-cycles, and ushering in a new age of life.</p><p>After an influential member of the Asari Republics' Matriarchy uncovers a powerful and highly-dangerous new ability within her species, the unlikeliest individual among their people may be the only hope in stopping a mad plot to racial dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows from two previous works of mine: Protégée and Nex-Effect I. Neither one is a required read to understand the story of this piece, so do as you will. Protégée is a pretty quick read. Nex-Effect is long but the gist of it all can be gathered from one chapter: #14/Into the Orb Sphere. 
> 
> Thank you for checking out my work, happy reading!!

* * *

 

At Captain Bethei’s command, Lesuss Team stormed ahead, moving through the hall with an urgent swiftness as they closed in on their target. The facility’s security team failed to keep out a trespasser they were forewarned about, but it would not be said that the asari commandos let the intruder escape. They were too proud and accomplished a unit for such failure, however powerful the enemy.

The culprit then appeared before them, an asari of a redder hue that gave her skin purple complexion, whose plain vanity of both expression and posture in the face of the commando’s armed-response struck them as particularly offensive, and puzzling. This trespasser was unarmored and armed only with a submachine-gun, which was holstered.

“Stand down,” called the squad’s lieutenant, perceiving no threat from the target. “Remove yo-”

In an instant, all six commandos levitated before her, hanging defenselessly in the air.

 

* * *

 

Since her unit arrived, it seemed like every time Captain Bethei received an update of any kind on the trespasser, it was news of her consistent decimation of all would-be apprehenders in her path. After having wiped out the facility’s staff security in totality, the elites' assignment as standby reinforcements for a mere armed-robber made sense. Now, the unthinkable was happening. The enemy was facing her own soldiers, outnumbered up to six times, and was besting them. Lesuss Team went off the grid first. Next, Illium Team went silent as well. In response, Captain Bethei radioed the surviving members of her unit with a change in their mission parameters: “Kill on sight.”

The heavily-armed and -armored Bethei patrolled the hall alone, and only a squad of four called Tevura Team remained. The captain ordered them to disperse, positioning them individually on their NavPoint maps such that all potential exit-routes were blocked. The enemy still lurked among them. Snipers awaited the enemy outside, and none reported any exits since the commandos entered the facility.

Bethei then caught the appearance of an unfamiliar asari and immediately aimed her weapon at the newcomer before her. She hesitated, thinking perhaps she was mistaking a civilian for the criminal at large, before spotting the sidearm at her side and resolving to open fire. Her trigger-finger, inexplicably, would not move. Nor, she realized just moments later, would the rest of her body move. She was paralyzed, frozen in place, for no evident reason. Normally, this manner of paralysis by another asari was only possible through biotics, but the enemy has not so much as raised a mass-effect field.

A sudden eruption of pain overcame her from the very core of her skull.

 

* * *

 

Sidearm aimed firmly ahead as she crept through the halls quietly, Morinth was left in horror at the radio-silence from her omnitool. She heard cries of pain, of suffering, before each transmission went dark. All fifteen of her fellow soldiers, including their captain, dead. The first six came in rapid succession, as did the next five. The remaining four would be slain individually. The silence between each kill grew more agonizing, more haunting, with every victim the trespasser claimed. It had now become overbearing. It was clear, at this point, that the enemy was not intent on leaving any survivors.

A tremor ran through her shoulders once. Morinth had walked through hell before, like the Collector Base and The Battle of Earth, yet as she thought over her current circumstance, a sense of panic she'd never once experienced began to dawn on her. A squad of five and six had proven no match for this individual. What, possibly, could have such power? What chance did it leave for Morinth herself if none of the others could best it? Another tremor came within her, this time at the forearms, but this time, the shaking wouldn't leave her.

Then, from the corner of her eye, Morinth sensed that she wasn’t alone. In pure terror, she swung her pistol over at the target immediately, firing off three erratic shots in the process before her eyes met with the enemy’s. This gaze left her completely frozen in place as a strange sense of paralysis gripped her. While in this hold, Morinth found herself staring wistfully into the face of the trespasser. She was… beautiful, breathtaking and stunning to Morinth in quite literal senses. There were several distinct features about her, like the violet tone of her skin, the undulating tattoo pattern that ran down the side of her cheeks, but above all else, her eyes - round, wide, and with a sort of innocence behind them that belied her haughty expression and the way she moved before her.

Suddenly, Morinth found herself levitating before the enemy, all while still feeling constricted from any sort of movement. Powerless, Morinth could only manage a sentence in response to her captor.

“Who- ... who are you??”

The enemy casually looked Morinth up and down before responding in a sinister, yet sexy, tone.

“The face of those reviled, left behind, and forgotten. Soon, we will be all that remains of the asari.” And then, in a tauntingly calming, seductive whisper: “... _good night, my dear_.”

Morinth felt a hot pain flare up inside her head as the enemy released her hold. She then blacked out, falling limp on her side.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

  
As Morinth’s eyes opened, she saw was the bright glare of the lights above. Groggy, she rubbed her eyes, looked around - seeing a few monitors with vital-sign readings - and quickly realized that she landed up in a hospital. Her head ached a bit with some lingering pain. That soreness quickly brought to memory the last thing she remembered seeing: another asari, drop-dead gorgeous (in retrospect, maybe too literally so), who had used some kind of biotic-like powers that could bypass her barriers to lift and apparently incapacitate her for what must have been hours.

There was a nurse at her side who noted Morinth awakening and came to her side. “Hello, dear,” the nurse said warmly. “How are you feeling?”

Morinth groaned, then sat up and rubbed around her forehead and temples. “Pain,” she croaked, “right around here, … but other than that?” Morinth shrugged, “I feel fine.”

The nurse smiled, and then Morinth then looked suddenly over at her.

“Wait. What about the rest of my unit? Are they okay too?”

The nurse’s smile faded, which alone answered her question. “No,” she answered, “I’m sorry. You’re the only one who survived the attack. Whatever strange abilities the killer was using, it did not have the same effect on you. You are very fortunate.”

“And the killer?” Morinth asked next. “Was she stopped?”

“She’s still at large, I’m afraid.”

“What,” Morinth gasped in disbelief, “how is that possible?? There would have been snipers covering the exits!”

“I don’t know of that,” the nurse stated, “but reports say the killer escaped.”

Morinth reflected on the encounter. What the killer had done to her felt oddly familiar, harkening back to Morinth’s earlier days of preying on romantic partners across the galaxy before Shepard’s intervention. Could it be that the killer was an Ardat Yakshi? Morinth had never felt the effect of being “Dominated” firsthand, though she could do it to others.

“Can you tell me how they died?” asked Morinth.

“Internal injuries. Hemorrhages, I believe.”

Of the brain, thought Morinth. Had to be.

Could her own condition as an Ardat Yakshi have made her somehow immune to the attacks that killed her fellow commandos? That didn’t seem logical, she thought - an Ardat Yakshi would die like any other when mating with another, depending only on which one was on the receiving-end of the union.

“Again, you were fortunate,” the nurse continued. “All I detected was minor inflammation. We have not noted anything else unusual. Genye will be bringing you your meal shortly. Eat well, darling. You should be feeling better in no time.

“Matriarch Julae will be very happy to hear that you’re doing well. She has a message, but wants to be sure you recover and are discharged fully healthy before you receive it.”

Morinth managed a forced smile. “Thank you,” she murmured. The nurse smiled back and departed.

 

* * *

  
A few hours after sunset, The Vraenia Lounge opens its doors. Morinth arrived at the site shortly after they opened, where a sizeable crowd stood outside the doors - full already, as expected. It was one of the most popular clubs in all of Thessia, but strange choice as a meeting ground for someone like Matriarch Julae. Morinth supposed that might have been the point.

As Morinth exited her taxi, her omnitool paid the fare automatically. She headed for the VIP entrance, circumventing the large crowd and long line before a VI cleared her for entry through the doors. She walked into the club’s main hall - dark with purple lighting all around, and many a dancer on the high-rise platforms above. The bar was crowded with patrons while three overworked bartenders were mixing and filling drinks. Morinth even spotted a few aliens: a turian and two krogan patrons, and the bouncers, of course, whom were either elcor or krogan.

The club scene was all familiar to Morinth from her fugitive days, even nostalgic. Some temptation existed to just slip over by the bar, grab a drink and chat up some of the ‘civvies.’ But no, she was committed - mind, body and soul - to her sisters-in-arms. Commander Shepard had been a big inspiration in her path to leading a new life. “… not a decision you make one day. It’s a decision you keep making everyday.”

Morinth walked on past all the commotion straight for the VIP section situated in the back with the obligatory bouncer, an elcor.

“Checking VIP list,” said the bouncer in its species’s characteristically dull monotone. “Welcoming: Hello, Morinth. Enjoy all the exclusive amenities of our galactically-renowned VIP section. If you require attention, please use the intercom - a server or entertainer will be with you shortly.” She nodded as the elcor lumbered aside. The doors opened, inviting her into a posh room of red carpeting, dark purple drapes with printed golden pattern and long, cushy white sofas all around. There was even a private bar in the back.

Inside the private party-room, Morinth was accompanied by several asari, all sitting at their own tables and talking quietly amongst themselves. A few of them looked up and acknowledged her with a nod. They were all in street clothes, but Morinth recognized several of them from her training or service with the commandos. It made sense that there would be others here. Matriarch Julae sat by herself at a sofa in the back corner of the room, where Morinth would soon join her.

“Hello, my child,” said Julae. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m well,” Morinth replied as she seated herself at Julae’s side. “No injuries. Whatever the killer did, or tried to do to me, it was minimal and wore off quickly after I awakened.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” said Julae, “although I’m afraid I must ask you to put your life at risk once again.”

“I’ll give myself to whatever the Republics need of me,” Morinth responded, resolute.

“Of course. Your superiors have always spoken well of you, calling your skill second only to your sense of duty. You have since survived an attack by a killer the like of which we have never seen. It is unclear what marks you as different enough to survive its unknown power, but this rare thing you possess, along with the distinguished service record you have put together in your short time as a commando, has led us to assign you with a special and high-priority mission. You will not simply be part of the unit tasked with the assignment; you will be their chieftain.”

Morinth’s eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly as well. Julae seemed to enjoy this reaction, but did not allow her an immediate response.

“As such, Morinth, I feel it best that I fill you in more on the situation. I will not lie to you, this matter looks very grave. The attack on the ‘Offices the other day? I was tipped by the Shadow Broker on the impending break-in, free of charge. The Brokerage claimed not to have many details. They did tell us that the threat would be more powerful than the security staff would be able to handle, and that the attacker answered to Matriarch Varrys, my bitter political rival since the war ended. Admittedly, I did not completely believe the tip; I actually believed it a ploy by Varrys herself. On the off-chance it was true, however, I was willing to place a small team of commandos on standby.

“But you saw what happened. I cannot verify that the killer worked with Varrys; the Matriarch was investigated last night on the information I provided law-enforcement, and cleared. The Shadow Broker also said that they have no incriminating evidence. I have worked with Varrys for a very long time; she has a science background and is the smartest, most clever individual I have ever known. It surprises me not that she could outsmart the Shadow Broker and law-enforcement both. However, the documents stolen will, in her hands, further the political cause she is committed to. We will point you at the killer with our best lead, but there is little doubt to me that Varrys is the mastermind.”

Julae paused, seeming to finally give Morinth an opportunity to respond.

“Why would she target your office, in particular?” asked Morinth. “I know you are a prominent figure among the Reparationists, but you are not the only one.”

“No, I am not,” confirmed Julae, “though many do see me as the primary figurehead of the movement. Ultimately, I was the one with the information she desired - maps, statistics, demographics of popular support for our cause. This is also why I believe Varrys was behind the break-in. And, as powerful as her thief may be, the ease with which she was able to get in and out of the ‘Offices would have required help from the inside. A galling act, but just the kind of ruthless decision she has shown an openness to making in the past.”

“How did the killer get away?” Morinth asked, greatly curious.

“The snipers covering the exit from which the killer left were found dead, killed by biotics, leaving no trace to identify a murderer. There were some reports of a woman that loosely fit the description of Varrys, but nothing reliable. She remains a suspect, but there is not nearly enough evidence to apprehend her.”

“So you think this has to do with the divide,” stated Morinth, “between the Reparationists and Varrys with her Isolationist movement?”

“Yes,” said Julae. “With this information in hand, Varrys will likely seek to weaken our support at home while gathering more for her own movement. Her cause in having the asari break ties with the rest of the galaxy and focus entirely on Thessia is the most important thing to her right now, no question.”

“What does it matter now, though?” asked Morinth. “The Republics are majority-Reparationist, and have already committed many asari to the other species. At home, she will just be preaching to her own supporters.”

“Not entirely,” Julae responded, “Nearly all of those whom we committed to help rebuild Earth, Palaven, and the like were supporters of the Reparationist cause. At home, public opinion appears to favor us, but not strongly, while many yet do not identify with either side. The Isolationists’ staunchest supporters remain here, while our strongest backers are helping galactic rebuilding outside Thessia. The situation at home is ripe for them to exploit, especially for someone as cunning and resourceful as Varrys.

“And while the Republics in general have politically favored the cause that I and a few other prominent Matriarchs have championed, Varrys herself is one of the most influential figures of our people, and her outspoken advocacy of the Isolationist platform is a big reason why they are relevant enough to remain a political threat. With greater power and resources, she can grow the support. Indeed, I have respect for her position, even some agreement with it. Ultimately, however, I disagree with her stance overall and almost entirely with her approach.”

“With all due respect,” said Morinth, with a hint of contempt behind her words, “it’s unfortunate that many good asari will be fighting and losing their lives over something that should be settled within the walls of our government buildings.”

“I could not agree more,” said Julae, “but Varrys appears to be armed with a weapon that is dangerous beyond mere politics. We have a public menace on our hands, and innocents have been caught in its crosshairs. I must ask you now, however: will your opinion on this matter affect your ability to complete the mission?”

“Oh,” Morinth responded casually, “I have no real opinion either way. Politics is not something I concern myself with.”

Julae fell silent for a moment, seemingly concerned. “Don’t think this makes you immune to her influence,” Julae cautioned firmly, choosing her words carefully. “If anything, the lack of clear conviction makes one more easily affected. Nobody recognizes this better than Varrys, which is why she is doing what she does now.”

“But are you sure about having me lead the women?” Morinth asked incredulously. “I just- I had no idea I was going to be up to this. Isn’t there training involved? I’m not sure I’m even ready!”

Julae smiled and responded: “Your individual skills and team leadership both have been recognized and considered for a greater role for some time now, I am told by your superiors. They were uncertain and hesitant to do so before, but now, Asari High Command believes you may be the only one capable of leading this mission successfully. It is not an ideal situation, no, but we are doing what we must.”

“I could be escorted alongside another unit,” Morinth suggested, “I don’t have to be leading them.”

“We were lucky before that the killer did not anticipate your immunity to its lethal attack,” Julae asserted. “All of our other personnel are vulnerable to her influence. Indeed, if your own superior can be turned against you, the effort is almost certainly doomed to fail. We would have no choice if you were deemed unfit to lead, but many of your superiors have supported this motion. It is not a question of ‘if’ you are ready. Leadership is a burden that sometimes falls on those who do not seek it because there may not be anyone else better suited for the task. The time has come now, Morinth, to show us that you are.”

“I-” Morinth responded, a bit overwhelmed. “… I see. I understand.”

Julae smiled. “Just remember, you are being given the lead because those who have been in your current position and thrived believe that you can, too. Have faith, you may even surprise yourself.”

“And you think we can trust the Shadow Broker, then?” Morinth queried.

“I do,” affirmed Julae. “Informing us of the impending break-in was clearly not in Varrys’s interest. We may not have even linked the attack to her, otherwise. It feels as though their organization saw something it did not like relating to this killer and her background.

“ I do not put it past Varrys to inform us of an attack that she plotted herself, just to make us trust a party she has secretly aligned with to stab us in the back when we least expect. However, the Shadow Broker’s cooperation has gone beyond the minimum. And even if the ‘Broker really is in bed with Varrys, individuals as smart and bright as her can often do themselves in as their intelligence turns to hubris. It is a chance I’m willing to take.”

“So can you tell me more about the killer,” asked Morinth, “who she is, where she came from?”

“Yes, …” Julae sat back a bit in her seat. Morinth sensed this would be another long one.

“The killer’s name is Menceva Caedonis,” Julae continued, “though in all interactions between her and Varrys, she has been referred to as ‘Mency.’ As I mentioned, Varrys has a background in the sciences, and she still runs a private lab. Mency was brought in as a test-subject for another experiment, though it appears Varrys has developed a relationship with her as more than just an experimenter, apparently enough to warrant nicknames and for the killer to do her bidding. What stands out most about this Mency though is her condition - she is an Ardat Yakshi.”

Morinth felt her heart sink - not surprised, but still disappointed. The Ardat Yakshi already had a terrible social-stigma associated with their condition. An all-powerful Yakshi killer was not the kind of publicity they needed brought onto them, but that also was more reason why Morinth herself needed to stop her.

“As per the law, Varrys reported the intent of her experiment, and she was approved. She was investigating the new phenomenon that the humans have been calling ‘Harmonics’ - the biotic-like powers imbued in all organics that allow sapient subjects to manipulate electronic devices. The Shadow Broker’s intel begins to lose clarity on the specifics, but it appears she was initially trying to measure and quantify this new power itself. Mency would then receive a battery of training sessions not long after these tests that involved employing her biotics and Harmonic power together.

“Next, she was put in situations that simulated combat, in an experiment that breaks our conventions for both unreported testing and using live subjects whom the Shadow Broker alledges were harmed, even killed. In these trials, Mency demonstrated an ability to dominate her victim in a way characteristic of an Ardat Yakshi, but with immediate swiftness, even in a remote position, and with this hold on the victim she can also kill them, instantly. This is not limited to one target, either. Her domination can affect multiple targets at once. There is no clear measurement on how wide her range is, but reports in the aftermath of the attack are worrying. Your report mentioned staff at the ‘Offices attacking the commandos.” Morinth nodded in response. “In fact, some individuals in the general vicinity, but well outside the premises of the ‘Offices, reported symptoms and behaviors consistent with moderate and weak mental-domination.”

“It appears, however, that her power does not achieve the desired effect on you,” noted Julae. “At least, not fully. This perhaps is due to your own condition.” So she did know, thought Morinth, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Can’t be,” Morinth denied. “Ardat Yakshi can still kill another when mating.”

“While true,” said Julae, “there is little known at the moment about the killer’s exotic abilities. Regardless, something about you negated the effects that killed all the other commandos.”

“Though no legal action can be taken against Varrys at the moment, we have sanction to investigate her lab. Varrys is aware of our intent and has tried to block our probe, but law-enforcers have been authorized to search to find and gather evidence. Varrys will doubtless do her best to cover-up. She values her lab too highly to destroy it, though. It’s not simply the search for evidence that concerns me, however. You will accompany the investigators with a contingent of asari commandos to fight back against Varrys’s main weapon: Mency herself.

“Your objective is to find any link you can to the killer so we can put Varrys to justice. She may be there herself, though, and may try to resist arrest if you find what is required to make it. I ask that you do your best to take her alive. While I do not agree with her on most things, I still respect her greatly, and she has done a lot for Thessia for many years. Her loss would be unfortunate.”

“And what of the killer?” asked Morinth.

“The killer faces arrest, regardless of what you find in the lab. Once again, you are free to resolve the situation as you see fit. You may find yourself without a choice, however.”

“I understand,” she replied firmly.

“My other guests here are all commandos, and they will make up the unit accompanying you on this mission. You can brief them and give orders as you need. I will be leaving now; I wish you luck, Morinth.”

The Matriarch rose from her seat, turned to Morinth and bowed slightly with a supportive smile, though Morinth could see a hint of worry about her as she turned and walked away. Morinth then directed her attention to the rest of the room - her comrades, now her charges.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

As the commandos’ shuttle arrived at the site of Matriarch Varrys’s lab - an unmarked facility out in a remote forest glade, government-owned land far out from civilization - Morinth stepped out of the cockpit and addressed her squad while the pilot brought them to a landing. She had orders to give, and an impromptu speech was in order. In truth, Morinth had been rehearsing the speech part in her head.

“Alright,” she said, feeling more intimidated yet at her task of leading the trio of commandos at her side, all three of whom were more experienced than she was. “Our first priority on this mission is to gather evidence on Varrys’s activities, but they obviously would not have called on us if it was supposed to be simple. Either of Matriarch Varrys or the killer, Mency, could be here at the lab. Varrys has no standing to disrupt our investigation, and if she tries, lethal force is authorized. The killer faces arrest, but her mind-control makes it too dangerous to take her alive. Turn on your omnitool’s anti-indoctrination app. With luck, that will negate her influence if we do encounter her.”

Now came the speech part, and suddenly Morinth forgot everything she’d mentally prepared. Dumbstruck, Morinth opted to just speak her mind.

“So,” she began, then exhaled palpably, “… we, uh-- we lost a lot of good women in the attack a few days ago, so this mission hits close to home. And--,” she added, hesitating, “the killer is, like me, an Ardat Yakshi. We have a bad name, a nasty stigma, and killers like this are the reason why. I feel a personal obligation to make this right, but I need help -- from all of you. Sisters, can I count on you??”

To that, Morinth received a roar of support from her compatriots.

Heartened, she finished her speech: “Then it’s time for some payback. For our fallen!”

“For the commandos!” her women responded.

The shuttle landed and Morinth opened the hatch, hopping out - rifle in hands, her squad of three following closely behind, accompanied by two technicians - and heading to the lab entrance. The lab entryway door at the docking bay had a console - predictably red, indicating a security-lock. One of the technicians approached it readily, pulling out a shunt device to override the lockdown.

“Wait,” said the technician’s partner. She then gazed upon the console. A few moments later, the console light went green as the doors audibly unlocked.

In amazement, Morinth turned to the technician. “It’s that easy now?”

“No” explained the tech. “Just faster, more efficient. You still need decryption skills, or a key.”

“Head back to the shuttle,” said Morinth. “Our squad will take it from here.”

“Understood,” said the tech as they made way for the vehicle.

Morinth had her teammates take point and motioned them forward as the doors opened. Having herself positioned behind the team was a calculated decision; if the killer was here and managed to brainwash them, Morinth would not be shot in the back.

No personnel were in sight as the unit stepped into the lab, while much equipment and many computer consoles remained, boding well for them to get the evidence they needed.

“Search the area,” Morinth ordered her squad. “Grab any records you find and pile them up near the door. I’ll check these computer consoles.”

Morinth sat down at a desk with a computer console that was still online, and after only a few seconds of searching, found what appeared to be Matriarch Varrys’s personal log about the experiments. Morinth brought the chair in closer and leaned forward as she began reading.

 

> In my research and studies on the so-called Harmonic powers of intelligent organic life, I have determined the general nature of this new energy. Just as biotics are the product of mental exertion, so too are Harmonic energies. Whereas element-zero is the component involved in biotics, it is unclear what is being utilized in Harmonics. At the risk of sounding like an amateur, it is as though the chemical and electrical energies of the organic brain itself powers this phenomenon. It is also unclear yet how The Merger altered the inner-workings of the brain with the addition of “nanodes” (Humanity’s Drexler & Ford, Alliance R&D Lab) now ingrained into the nervous system. The output, however, is clear: an electromagnetic wave that travels at a very high frequency

That was the end of the first log, but there was one more. Morinth looked over at her squad; they were still seizing resources from around the laboratory. Morinth turned back to the console and continued reading.

 

> We’ve moved on to determine whether the extraordinary powers offered by the Ardat Yakshi’s biotics (enhanced by their conditions, provided they accumulate power through mating) can perhaps be augmented through Harmonic power. Harmonics cannot manipulate other organics in the same vein they manipulate devices, but Ardat Yakshi can naturally by “Dominating” a given victim. We have found that Harmonics can, in fact, be modified such that this outcome could be achieved. Using biotics, the wavelength of Harmonic power can be attuned to simulate an Ardat Yakshi’s “Dominate” biotic ability, thus making it indeed possible to hack the mind of an organic life form. It takes on a greater potency, in fact, through Harmonics.

Morinth felt herself raise an eyebrow, and continued reading. All the while, she had her omnitool download a copy of the logs.

 

> I discovered this with the creation of a simple device that manipulates the user’s biotics to modify the Harmonic transmission they send out. Herein lies the catch. With the device, I was able to use Harmonic powers of my own to establish a connection with another organic subject, forming a union similar to that of our species’s reproductive process, yet this mental connection did not afford me any further abilities. However, when utilized by Mency, this device not only allowed her to connect to an organic subject just as I did, but to then also use her power to Dominate as an Ardat Yakshi in an even greater capacity than she would be able to normally.
> 
> The device remains in the lab, useless in the hands of an ordinary asari, but an Ardat Yakshi with knowledge of basic Harmonics can immediately tap into its great powers.

A chill ran down Morinth's spine. It was bad enough the killer was Ardat Yakshi, she thought, but worse that Harmonics made them even more dangerous. She knew her duty to report this information, but she hoped asari officials would not make it public.

One of Morinth’s squad approached her as she rose from her seat. “Captain,” said her teammate, “we found this strange device in hidden storage. What should we do with it?”

Morinth immediately realized that this had to be the device Varrys alluded to that revealed Mency’s power. It was cylindrical and remarkably small, just about half the size of her palm, with dials resembling those of a radio. Morinth wondered if she could not adopt it, herself - she still used her biotics in combat to Dominate targets. And to stop this killer, she reasoned, it may have been necessary.

“Let me examine it,” Morinth responded. “Continue your search.”

Her fellow commando nodded. “Aye, aye.”

As it happened, Morinth had some basic grasp of Harmonics, enough to mentally connect to devices and manipulate it where easy to her. She gazed upon the device and established a Harmonic nexus between herself and it. Once connected, Morinth attached it to her armor discreetly. She did not make mention of her use of this device to her squad, judging that it would just make them uneasy. Without any formal orientation with the device, Morinth could implicitly sense its capabilities.

Just moments later, Morinth heard a noise from the other end of the lab. A few asari walked into the room, some armed with pistols, all dressed in a uniform of off-white jumpsuits. They looked like test subjects. Morinth raised her rifle and aimed them down. Her squad immediately joined her side and followed suit.

“On the ground,” Morinth ordered the subjects. “Come any closer and we-”

The asari opened fire on her squad, primarily with biotic attacks, first freezing them all into Stasis bubbles saving only for Morinth.

“Take her alive!” one of the asari called out. “Matriarch’s orders.” There were seven of them, and Morinth had no cover. Domination came in handy during moments like this to throw the enemy into disarray. Then, she remembered the device at her disposal.

Through her Harmonic connection with the machine, Morinth cast her brainwashing ability not just to a single target, but spread the effect to take a hold of all seven of them. They froze in place, stiff, to move only at her beck-and-call. She then overpowered her targets -- all but one -- with the effect and watched them fall over, writhing in pain as they fell to the floor, obviously dying. That must have been the ability Mency used to kill her targets, Morinth figured. Indeed, it was an incredibly useful and powerful ability, but all too dangerous in the wrong hands.

Morinth then loosened her grip over the one target she left alive, allowing her enough autonomy to fight back, but Morinth found creative ways to inhibit her. She first overloaded her sensory systems with blinding and deafening sensations, as though a flashbang grenade went off in her head. It took a while for the target to recover, in which time, her squad of three were broken out of their stasis hold, but they did not open fire, seeing the one remaining enemy as far too helpless to require assistance.

Morinth then continued to experiment with her device against the enemy, using it to lower the target’s pain-threshold greatly. When Morinth cast a weak warp-attack that hit her, and she was extremely incapacitated by the hit, though the attack was equivalent to little more than a flesh-wound. Morinth had one other trick up her sleeve, utilizing the enemy’s barrier against her over time, but the target died too quickly upon the initial hit for Morinth to evaluate its effectiveness. No more hostiles remained.

Her squad lowered their weapons. “What did you do??” asked one of her teammates.

“I used the device,” Morinth remarked plainly. “I will turn it over once we’ve completed the mission - hold me to that. But for now, we need whatever we can use to stop the killer.”

“No argument here,” her teammate replied. “And, there’s another console you may want to look at.”

Her teammate pointed out another active console in the corner of the room. Morinth walked over and searched in the same place she found the Matriarch’s logs on the last console, immediately locating the logs she was looking for. Once again, she set her omnitool to download and make a copy of the files.

 

> Mency received a battery of training sessions such that she can use her biotics to regulate the wavelength of her Harmonic powers without the aid of the device I developed. She is a very bright individual who picked up the skill ahead of schedule. Of course, the implication that all AY can be trained to develop the same abilities is highly significant, and I have ideas as to how to spread this ability.
> 
> Mency can now, with Harmonics regulating her biotics, take control remotely, more quickly, of more targets at a time, and can not only brainwash them but also exert lethal force within the target’s brain. Targeting can be specific, or it can grow into a sphere of general influence that affects anyone within its range - the only downside to the latter being that allies may be caught in the sphere and compromised. What’s more, with every individual under the control of Domination, the sphere grows. In my experiments, this sphere has expanded beyond my ability to measure it in the lab!
> 
> **Update: reports of our seizure of valued resources at the Matriarch Offices have revealed one survivor among the asari-commando team encountered by Mency: Morinth, whom we discovered is herself is an Ardat Yakshi. The obvious indication is that Ardat Yakshi are immune or at least greatly resistant the powers Mency has developed. Fortunately, we do not figure to encounter too many hostile AY.

Morinth shuddered, unnerved to see the Matriarch mention her specifically. Now the thought of encountering Varrys face-to-face felt more intimidating.

But one more entry remained.

 

> It is with great hope and excitement that I write this final entry. Our species has fallen disgracefully from greatness in the galaxy, in a manner I never imagined to see in my thousand years of life. We lost all allies we once had across space, now insulting us by asking that we indenture ourselves to their rebuilding before we can expect anything in return from them. However, I see our way ahead, back to our rightful place to the top: harnessing the power of those we have long since cast aside: the Ardat Yakshi.
> 
> The final phase of making that plan a reality has succeeded. I have developed an implant that Mency has adapted subdermally. An experiment I ran has confirmed that, with the device’s assistance, Mency can now carry a child after mating. The union will still kill her partner, and the offspring will also carry the mother’s condition by default - the ‘randomizing’ effect of mating in our species does not form any allele combinations from the AY gene that does not produce another AY gene. I am convinced, however, that these conditions are not downsides, but great blessings. With them, our path forward is clear: together, Mency and I will liberate the Ardat Yakshi with news of a cure to their sterility, provided only in return for training their Harmonic powers in union with their unique biotics. Those who agree will lead the way to an asari race bred with power beyond the realm of any organics in our galaxy.
> 
> There was a time when Ardat Yakshi were romanticized. Tales still exist of their legend, ones of queens with dominions of asari at their feet. Those queens will rise again in the asari’s name, not just in our space, but throughout whole galaxy. None of the other species is equipped to stop us.

“Oh, Goddess!!” Morinth gasped as she pushed her seat back in horror, covering her open mouth.

“Are we finished with this console?” asked one of Morinth’s compatriots as they hovered over her.

“Yes. This is--”

Morinth’s commandos pulled their weapons on her.

“Good,” said one of them. “The Matriarch awaits you now. We are asked to bring you to her.”

Morinth froze, mentally as well as physically. Betrayed. Her first thought was that the Matriarch had turned them, but then remembered Mency’s mind-control influence. That would mean the anti-indoctrination app failed. Whatever was going on, Morinth was at their mercy in this position. Did it matter, then, if they killed her here or there? Morinth thought about resisting, but supposed she wanted to face Varrys herself (and maybe Mency again) if she were to be slain either way.

Morinth got up, and followed as her brainwashed charges led her down the hall to a room with a sign: Living Quarters.

 

* * *

  
Morinth was met by Mency as she entered the Living Quarters, still at gunpoint by her brainwashed squadmates. The room was clear and empty, aside from its occupants. Morinth looked at Mency, a bit angered inside, but eager to try reasoning with her.

“Mency,” said Morinth.

“Do not think there’s any kinship between us,” she replied curtly, “Morinth. I’m committed to something greater than you or me.”

“No,” said Morinth, “listen… I understand, as well as any, what it means to live with-”

“No,” Mency shot back. “You may have understood once before, but you no longer do now. You made a powerful friend, escaped, and lived on privileges that none of us are afforded ever since. You have forgotten what it's like and think that we can so easily do as you have done. We have power beyond any ordinary member of our species. Matriarch Varrys will see it through and the Yakshi will reign supreme!”

“You will tear our species apart!” exclaimed Morinth. “Countless innocents will die. Someone will stop you, and all Ardat Yakshi will be identified as the enemy.”

“Countless ‘innocents’ that are content to confine us to gilded prisons?” Mency responded. “It’s us or them. It always has been.”

Morinth was silent, running out of pleas that could possibly bring the killer to her senses. And at that moment, Matriarch Varrys herself walked in.

“Morinth,” said Varrys in a cold air of superiority. “I’m delighted for the opportunity to meet you. Your service with the asari commandos has been impressive, and commendable. It is inspiring to see another Ardat Yakshi rise above her condition as you have done.”

“But now you are now threatening all I’ve stood and fought for,” Morinth retorted.

“Am I?” Varrys responded. “Years ago, you resisted your mother’s attempts to force you into the monastery, and later from her to attempt to extract justice. You’ve proven the Ardat Yakshi can be something greater. Would you turn back on them now and support your mother’s belief that you and your kind are just a disease to be purged, and nothing more?”

Morinth stood in shock, flabbergasted.

“You called yourself, I quote, ‘the genetic destiny of the asari.’ And now, my work has made that a reality.”

“How-” Morinth responded, dismayed. “How do you know that??”

“I know much, Morinth,” the Matriarch responded casually. “Do you think me a fool? Do you think I’d have left incriminating data that you found on consoles throughout my lab for you to easily obtain? I left it all for you to read, left the device for you to see what power you have, even subtly guided your fellow commandos through Mency to ensure you did so. You deserve to know the truth, Morinth."

Morinth noted that the Matriarch's words confirmed that her squad was indeed brainwashed.

"Your people need you," the Matriarch declared. "You have talent about your peers. You bested your Justicar mother, helped defeat the Collectors. It should be you and your fellow Ardat Yakshi who rise from the ashes the Reapers left us in, not those who hid secrets and failed to protect us. I offer you to join us, Morinth. With my resources, you and Mency as my acolytes, I have no doubt we can and will help the asari achieve their genetic destiny - rising to greatness as Ardat Yakshi.”

As Varrys finished speaking, Morinth felt demons she had long since suppressed come flooding back from the darkest corners of her soul. Flashes of her previous life, where she lived like a queen among a village of brainwashed subjects, reappeared into her mind, now tantalizing her with fantasies of going back. She was now being offered what she could only dream of before. Who would know, and what would it matter, if she slipped back now? Other than her fellow commandos?

Morinth took a step towards the Matriarch and Mency, and another. She then stopped, thinking it over further.

“I-”

… accept, she wanted to say, and was urged to move forward.

Yes. Yes, this was what she wanted. Her very core clamored for it, body urging her to move forward another step, and yet another…

Then she stopped cold, and looking back at the helpless state of her fellow commandos, Morinth became grounded again. Sexual desire had filled her, but now, she felt shame, embarrassment. Then came reminders of those who put her on the path to where she was now - her blood-sisters, first, then Shepard, then her fellow commandos, and even Matriarch Julae for entrusting her with this mission. Her skin was hot, and sweating all over, aggravated by sexual frustration. Tears came to her eyes. It was cruel, she thought, using her condition to tempt her so.

Morinth took a dry swallow. “No,” she replied resolutely. “You- you’re a monster!!” She shook her head, eyes shooting back defiantly through tears. “But I will not let my condition make me one. Not again. I'll die before turning back.”

“I’m sorry, then, that you fail to understand,” Varrys said with regret, and a tinge of venom. “Mency, I leave this to you. It’s important that we see how you fare against another Yakshi of great power. I’m here if anything goes wrong.”

“Of course, master,” said Mency compliantly, scowling at Morinth before unleashing her biotic powers. Morinth used her own biotics to deflect the initial attacks, then pulled out her SMG and opened fire to wear down Mency’s barrier. Morinth felt Mency using her powers to get a foothold in her head, but Morinth’s anti-indoctrination application minimized the already-limited power she had over another Ardat Yakshi to nearly nothing. Mency was not vulnerable either, however. She must have been using a similar application, if not the same one.

While Morinth steadily shredded Mency’s shields with her SMG, Mency’s marksmanship was not similarly accurate. Mency then hit Morinth with a warp-field that cut her remaining shields in half. Morinth noted that her adversary’s biotics were indeed quite powerful, as with most Ardat Yakshi. Morinth then finally brought down Mency’s barrier, but shortly after, Mency cast a throw-projectile to detonate the Warp effect that was still enveloped around Morinth. Morinth tried to evade, but the projectile followed and connected the blow, wiping out the effect.

Both were vulnerable now, and Mency gathered a fistful of biotic power, clearly opting to go straight for the kill. Morinth fired back with her SMG, grazing Mency’s shoulder and, in effect, halting her. Then, Morinth brought up her own biotics as quickly as she could, and the two unleashed their powers on each other simultaneously. Their attacks negated each other’s, instead merely resulting in an unstable burst of biotic energy that toppled them both over.

As Mency collapsed -- from the impact of the explosion and exhaustion -- she lost her mental hold over Morinth’s commandos, the three of whom also collapsed as they appeared to regain their minds. A look of terror struck Matriarch Varrys’s face before she promptly cast a biotic attack at Morinth. Morinth rolled aside, dodging the projectile. Her commandos were back on their feet, weapons equipped.

“Captain!!” cried one of her charges. “Go. We’ll cover your escape!”

With the certainty that she would never see them again, Morinth looked at her fellow commandos with a look of both great remorse and gratitude.

“GO!!” they shouted.

Not to dishonor their sacrifice, Morinth fled, but not before hitting the Matriarch with a warp-field of her own. The commandos opened fire at Matriarch Varrys and Mency, thus making them unable to attack Morinth.  Sheer panic kicked back against the exhaustion in Morinth’s biotically-taxed body as she dashed out of the facility. Seeing the stacks of lab records her team had gathered that she was now forced to leave behind disheartened her, but she still had the computer files downloaded to her omnitool - hopefully more than enough to take down Varrys legally.

Her shuttle was waiting where they’d left it; she hopped in and ordered the VI to lift-off immediately with no specific destination coordinates.

Her heart-rate slowly receded as the shuttle lifted off and sped away. No pursuit detected.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting for what felt like hours, Morinth sat in the hall outside Matriarch Julae’s office where she had been summoned, anxiously fidgeting. Since escaping the trap that Matriarch Varrys had set, Morinth forwarded all the information she had acquired onto her omnitool over to Julae, who had no doubt shared it with the rest of her colleagues. Clearly, the hunt for Varrys and Mency had to continue, but Morinth worried for the fate of other Ardat Yakshi. If this information were made public, she imagined a panicked response from the people, and quite possibly even the call for a witch-hunt.

As Morinth pondered the horrifying possibilities, the office doors opened.

“The Matriarch will see you now,” said an aide of Julae’s. Morinth straightened up and walked inside. Julae rose from her own seat as Morinth entered, then turned to her aide.

“We need a moment,” said Julae. Her aide readily nodded and stepped outside. Julae waited a few moments, not turning to face Morinth. “Thessia and the Asari Republics are in your debt, Morinth. You uncovered something grave, something sinister that threatens to consume our species entire. We have alerted law-enforcement at all levels of the threat Varrys and the assailant pose.”

“So what’s our next move?” asked Morinth. “They need to be stopped.”

“We are facing a critical situation,” said Julae, “The Shadow Broker has determined that Varrys and the killer will set off for a monastery just outside Armali - which currently houses the largest Ardat Yakshi populace in space after the relocation of refugees after the war - with the intent of liberating the facility and recruiting Ardat Yakshi to their cause, no doubt the first of many before they turn their followers on an unwitting population. You must go, stop them by any means necessary.”

“… Understood,” said Morinth.

“You must understand,” said Julae, “this killer’s ability to mind-control over great lengths makes stopping her without civilian casualties almost impossible - there will always be unsuspecting victims within her sphere. Due to this, our aerial forces will be prepared to take out the facility if you fail.”

Morinth’s eyes widened.

“You mean--” Morinth began, dismayed, “You mean you’re going to bomb the monastery.”

“If you do not succeed,” said Julae solemnly, “and Varrys escapes with new followers, they will claim many, many innocent lives. Her accomplice will not be stopped without throwing brainwashed minions at us. The stakes are too high to let this end with anything short of their deaths or capture. If you are unable to stop them, do your best to clear the area and let our aerial forces finish the job.”

Morinth was stunned, but had nothing to say on the matter. Unless she could stop the duo herself, there was no good solution to the problem. It would be sad to see so many innocent Ardat Yakshi killed for the acts of one, but it may have been preferable to mass-hysteria that put every Ardat Yakshi under suspicion.

A bit wound up inside, Morinth exhaled deeply.

“Then I will go,” Morinth declared. “And do everything in my power to be back with Varrys and Mency.”

“Goddess be with you then, Morinth.” Julae responded. “And regardless what happens, we would not have made it this far without your help - for that, Morinth, I thank you on behalf of all of us.”

Touched, Morinth looked back appreciatively and nodded, but quickly turned away and sauntered out of Julae’s office with all haste.  
  


* * *

  
As Morinth’s shuttle sped towards its destination, just minutes from arrival, she faced the prospect of an encounter with Mency and Varrys together again, it was clear to her that she could not stop them both together. Her duel with Mency just about ended in a draw, and another 1-on-1 fight could go either way this time. The Matriarch could quite easily be even more powerful an adept than either of them. It would be difficult enough for Morinth to best either of them individually. If they both faced her together, it would all but certainly end with Morinth’s death. No commandos accompanied Morinth. Any ally would be turned on her. All Morinth had for support were LOKI mechs. YMIR heavy-mechs, unfortunately, were not portable via shuttle.

If faced with both, however, Morinth wondered if she could not at least reason with and talk down one of them. Maybe Varrys could be convinced that what she was doing would likely just bring her species ruin, not glory. Maybe she could appeal to Mency that there really is a better way. However, for that to have any chance of working, she would need to do a better job pleading her case.

Morinth also had to think and search inside herself. At one time, Morinth would have jumped at what Varrys was offering her. What changed, and why?

The shuttle began to decelerate as it approached its destination. It was a ritual of Morinth’s that, before every mission, she would look at the carvings at the side of her weapon and reflect for a few moments, silently. She pulled out her SMG, and gazed upon what she had written:  
  


RILA

FALERE

  
Morinth’s eyes welled up. This ritual had always inspired her, but before what she strongly sensed may be her last stand, it really hit home. Her sisters cut ties with her, but she still cared. If giving her life to the cause was the only way she could redeem herself in their eyes...

Morinth activated the three LOKIs at her disposal, but did not plan to wait on the slow-moving units when they arrived. Just as the shuttle hit the landing pad, Morinth opened the hatch and dashed out. Once inside at the monastery lobby, she was met with Mency, alone, standing at a balcony over the lower level. In the background, she could hear Varrys’s voice, addressing the other Ardat Yakshi already.

“-Have made a breakthrough, whereby the Ardat Yakshi’s powerful abilities are heightened, and have cured the sterility that comes with your condition. …”

This was not good. Now, even if she got past Mency, she would perhaps face even greater resistance than she imagined.

And as for Mency herself, what to do? She had prepared for the worst, having to face them both together, leaving her not entirely prepared for the situation at hand. Would she try to reason with Mency, see if she could talk her down at the risk of losing valuable time all for naught? Or would she attack now straight-away, and if she won, try to improvise in interfering with the other development in progress? Her best bet, clearly, was the latter, but for no reason she could explain, Morinth felt deeply that she had to save Mency.

“Mency,” said Morinth in a pleading cry, “please.”

“Don’t start with me, Morinth! You are no one to me, Yakshi or not.”

“You gave me a lot to think about,” Morinth admitted. “You were right. The asari are not doing enough for our Ardat Yakshi. _I_ am not doing enough. When we get out of here, safe, together all three of us can use what Varrys has found to do what none could have imagined before - help treat, maybe even cure our condition and free Ardat Yakshi everywhere.

But you have to let this go. Varrys’s plan will lead to panic; Ardat Yakshi everywhere will be suspected and quite possibly persecuted, and it is a fight you cannot win. She must be stopped, and you must help.”

“Hmph. Only until one threatens to set the world on fire, to burn it all down, do the downtrodden find those so willing to negotiate and be their friends,” said Mency, shaking her head in contempt. “Only now that I am threatening that which you hold dear are you willing to help. Well, it’s too late.”

“Not true,” Morinth shot back, convicted. “As a commando, I am sworn to protect and serve all who are in need. I would gladly help any Ardat Yakshi. Who would understand better? And right now, … I am the only thing keeping this monastery from becoming a hole in the ground.”

“What??” Mency responded.

“Aerial support will bomb the facility to stop you and Varrys, but it can be stopped if I have you and Varrys in my custody and report to them. I’m here to save you, Varrys, and all the Ardat Yakshi here.”

“You would let hundreds of them die if we refuse to submit,” stated Mency, contemptuous.

“And if you succeed,” Morinth replied, “you will put a target on every Ardat Yakshi from panicked civilians. The chaos will wreak havoc all over Thessia.” Morinth’s LOKIs finally showed up behind her, standing ready to respond to hostile fire.

“So be it,” said Mency. “It was always us or them.”

“No,” said Morinth. “It never was, and does not have to be. We can take whatever Varrys found, bring public awareness, make allies and gather support. Do not throw away what advances were made by giving people a reason to fear and distrust Ardat Yakshi.”

Mency fell silent for a few moments. Suddenly the air in the room did not feel so hostile.

“What if you’re wrong?” asked Mency. “What if there is no cure, and this was our only chance at rising above our condition? I’m not going back to the monastery.”

“And I would not force you back into it,” Morinth answered. “But trust me, I once embraced my condition, living to mate and mate repeatedly. Sooner or later, you make one wrong step, and the fantasy is all over. I was really, really lucky I was given a second chance, because most do not understand. I do. Let me help you now; no one has to die here.”

Mency’s shoulders dropped a bit. She fell silent, staring back across the room at her. Morinth was unsure what she was thinking, swallowed and made one more plea. Tears came to Morinth’s eyes.

“I am living a whole life now, and I would not trade it for anything. It was a long, hard road for me, but I am stronger than my condition.” The tears began to escape her now. “You are too. I promise, I will find a better solution for you, for all Ardat Yakshi. I can-”

“-She has nothing,” said Varrys, interrupting her as she walked in from the main-hall entryway. It just occurred to Morinth that she had not heard Varrys’s voice in the background since shortly after arriving in the lobby. That did not register while she was pleading desperately with Mency. “Nothing to offer that I do not, in a much greater capacity than she. Her ideas are delusional. The Ardat Yakshi’s public support is politically non-existent. I know this as only someone with very good understanding of the situation could, which is why I would never tie my hopes to such an outlandish idea.”

“You’d say the same of an Ardat Yakshi holding my position within the asari commandos,” Morinth retorted, irate, “but I’ve achieved it. I may have had special circumstances, but what’s more important is what I did with them. You value Ardat Yakshi as weapons, not people.”

Varrys chortled. “Dramatic, but I have done more for them than anyone else - even you. And the reality of the matter is, they will never be accepted next to the rest of the asari.”

“The commandos proved otherwise,” Morinth replied. “They supported me, because I gave them reason to. Your plans will only give people more reason to fear, hate, maybe even completely eliminate the Ardat Yakshi. Why risk them like this? Why not try to capitalize on your work and do it humanely?”

“They already fear and hate them, in too great a number to counter,” said Varrys dismissively. “With the power of Domination abilities we have unlocked, nobody is equipped to stop us. Curing your condition is not possible. The data I have gathered is clear on this. Either join us in our rise to power, or continue being the shame and disgrace of our species.”

“You also thought your plans were fool-proof when you had me trapped me in your lab,” said Morinth readily. “One small slip is all it takes to ruin to a plan like this.

“And what about the rest of the galaxy? Even if you were to succeed here, this will not go unnoticed, or unopposed. You know how the commandos knew to expect your attack at the office? The Shadow Broker. Their agents are actively working against you. None of the other species will allow it, either.”

“Fear from a powerful organization like theirs just confirms what great power they know we will achieve,” Varrys responded. “I’ve brought us this far. I will see my plan through to completion.”

A notification sounded on Morinth’s radio: “Aerial-strike drone has been deployed.” In Morinth’s estimation, the bomb would be deployed in minutes. She had to tell them.

“It’s too late, Varrys. Aerial forces are moving in now and will take out the facility if you do not surrender.  Let me turn you over to the authorities and end this madness.”

“You see what they have done, Mency?” said Varrys. “The Ardat Yakshi are going to die here because of her and the rest of our people. Whereas I’ve done more for them now than asari civilization has ever. Come now, Mency. We can still achieve everything you and I have ever dreamed of.”

Varrys then brought up biotic-fields in her fists with her angry gaze pointed straight at Morinth.

“Finish her!”

Before Morinth could respond, Varrys cast a Warp projectile at her. Morinth tried to dodge, but the projectile followed, and hit. Next, Morinth noticed Varrys’s eyes flash green while gazing at Morinth’s LOKI allies, all three of which opened fire at the Matriarch. The next thing Morinth knew, the LOKIs were directing their fire at her. Varrys must have used Harmonics to hack them. Morinth had forgotten to enable their firewalls. Varrys then pulled out a Phalanx sidearm pistol and fired at her. Mency, however, was notably abstaining from the conflict altogether.

Overwhelmed, Morinth tried to attack Varrys with the powers she’d acquired from the device, but she could not gain a foothold in Varrys’s mind. She had some ability to block it. Out of options, Morinth cast an attack that channeled corrosive biotic energy, eroding Varrys’s barriers over time. The device Morinth had adapted seemed to enhance that particular power, even while Varrys appeared immune to Dominating effects.

“Master,” cried Mency, who appeared clearly conflicted. “What about the others? We can’t just leave them here.”

“It’s too late for them,” said Varrys, still fighting. Morinth expended her biotic-barrier to weaken and topple over the hacked LOKIs, then dashed ahead and unloaded SMG rounds on them all while trying to evade the Matriarch’s attacks. “We must leave, and try to recruit from the other monasteries. Next time, we will cover our tracks to keep this from happening again.” Mency did not look any less troubled.

Morinth killed the mechs before they could get back on their feet, but Varrys then tossed her over with a Throw-projectile.

“This is it, Mency. Finish her!” Varrys demanded.

“Mency,” said Morinth, who lowered her sidearm, still lying defenselessly on the ground, “do what you think is right.”

Mency charged up her biotics and approached Morinth with fire in her eyes. Defeated, Morinth looked up helplessly as Mency appeared to charge up a clear biotic kill-shot. In her final moments, Morinth saw her life - from childhood in Armali, to escaping Thessia, to hunting for prey across the galaxy and fleeing her mother, to Shepard’s intervention, to her reform and service as an asari commando - flash before her eyes.

Mency made a sudden turn and unleashed everything she had upon Matriarch Varrys, which detonated the biotic effect Morinth had cast upon her and sent her flying off the balcony. If the detonation effect did not kill her, the injuries from falling almost certainly would, or the bomb would after they left her here.

Mency collapsed, exhausted from the expenditure. Morinth got back on her feet, walked over and helped her up. Mency looked up at her, appreciative, a look Morinth returned as well.

“C’mon, we have to get out,” said Morinth urgently. “The bomb will be here any moment now. We might already be too late.”

Mency sighed. “We just have two shuttles, yours and the one we brought. Not enough for everyone.”

Just then, the two of them heard an aircraft humming loudly in the distance.

The bomb. It was approaching fast, ready to strike. They were too late.

Morinth suddenly felt something; Mency took her hand.

“Thank you,” said Mency softly. “I know I made the right decision, but it’s all thanks to you.”

Morinth began to respond, but was at a loss for words, lost in Mency’s gaze. Mency had another surprise for Morinth, moving her face in close to hers. Instinctively, Morinth closed her eyes and moved in in kind, locking lips with her. Both kissed with the fervent zeal of knowing it was the last chance they would ever. This was not how Morinth imagined this mission would end, but even with their deaths audibly approaching, Morinth felt on top of the world.

As Mency let go, another sound came from whizzing overhead. They looked up and saw some sort of a missile speeding across the sky, in the same direction opposite the unmanned-aircraft carrying the bomb. It hit the drone, which exploded above the monastery. Soon, small chunks of flaming metal rained down.

“A kiss, then fireworks” said a wry Mency, “how romantic.”

Morinth chuckled, looking back at her in amusement.

"I wonder where that other missile came from," Morinth wondered. "Couldn't have been our side."

Mency’s smile faded.

“After I gave birth to my child, Varrys told me that she didn’t make it,” said Mency, turning her face away as tears filled her eyes. “I felt… sorrow, and then soon rage. Then, resolve, to see Varrys’s plans through. She comforted me all the way, but also used it to commit me to her further. It seemed a horrible thing to suspect from someone who did so much for me, but I sometimes wondered if she was somehow behind it.”

“She didn't do what she was doing for you,” Morinth responded, “or any of us. It was all for her own fanaticism, dreams of grandeur and racial-supremacy. She exploited your condition to make you desire it, too.” Morinth then fell silent. “It took a lot in me to resist, the way she tempted me to join you,” she admitted. “Something primal inside of me was trying to push through, break my will. That’s what our condition does to us.”

“I’ve done so much wrong,” said Mency, holding a hand against her face. “They’re going to want my head for the attack, the deaths of those commandos. They-”

“-You were manipulated,” said Morinth, trying to reassure her, “by a very powerful figure. She tricked many of us, not just you. Julae is reasonable, and owes me for this one. We’ll think of something. It’ll work out for the best. You’ll see.”

Mency sighed.

“I’m just glad to be alive right now,” Mency reasoned.

“You and me both,” Morinth affirmed. “C’mon. We owe the residents here an explanation.”


	5. Epilogue

Morinth turned over and laid flat on her back, sighing excitedly from exhaustion and the euphoric afterglow.

“That,” Mency whispered into Morinth’s ear, “was every bit worth the wait.”

“Totally,” Morinth purred once she caught her breath again.

Too good to be real, thought Morinth, at times truly worrying she would awaken to find this was all but a dream. Morinth then felt the touch of warm, sticky skin of her lover’s body meet her own as Mency curled up beside her, and savored every passing moment while she lay awake in their bed, should the illusion suddenly fade.

How did we get here, she wondered? This was beyond anything she could have imagined after she gave up her days of hunting, in favor of a virtuous life. Matriarch Varrys dangled part of this fantasy before her: sex, ecstasy and passion once more, with the promise of power over all who could have opposed - but only in exchange for all that she stood for. Only a few days of lab tests and study revealed that the implant Varrys had engineered to cure Ardat Yakshi sterility did not require the death of her partner. It was, in fact, such an easy fix that one wondered if Varrys was aware of this capability all along.

Regardless, the Ardat Yakshi were now, in a sense, cured. The implant was not a perfect solution; the ability for Ardat Yakshi to forgo implantation and use their condition to kill remained, as did the issue of timely detection. However, the Ardat Yakshi were now no longer fated for a life of celibacy and supervision. Incredible though it felt to imagine it, they were all now finally free to live as any other asari.

And upon the news, Morinth waited. If she would to share in a moment of passion and intimacy once again, she wanted to experience it with someone special.

The courts of law were, at the urging of Matriarch Julae, lenient towards Mency on the grounds of Varrys’s manipulation. If she could prove redeemable, they ruled, she would eventually earn her freedom again. And Morinth waited for her. Varrys, meanwhile, was posthumously stripped of her titles and distinctions in a series of dramatic condemnations, as though to make up for the light punishment Mency would receive for her role. It was, no doubt, also a politically-motivated move by officials who wanted to further diminish the Isolationist movement.

It was never determined who was behind the firing of the counter-missile that saved the monastery from imminent bombing. However, patterns in communication intercepted by Asari High Command seemed to suggest that it was the work of the Shadow Broker.

Morinth had been sexually-active before, and vividly remembered the erotic pleasure that came with it. Yet it had always come with a cost. The high, followed by the death, was a torment. It started with devastation, striking the first time she had done the act. Then, regret, as she moved on to new lovers knowing that it would kill them - the high from melding was too strong to resist. Next came the delusions, telling herself things that justified her hunt, and throughout the way, numbness, that grew with each killing, towards each killing. And, worse yet, came thrill and excitement in the whole thing.

In Mency’s case, it was power and lies fed to her by Varrys. Mency was freed from monastic life, and obliged to many partners - for experiment purposes and not. The first killing shocked her, but Varrys reassured her that these were trivial. She was told she was special, an invaluable specimen that would save their species, and Mency soon became similarly apathetic. It took the innocence and heart-felt words of Morinth’s pleas to help Mency restore the light in her heart.

Now, the passion they shared in was more ecstatic than any intimate moment they ever experienced in the past, for it was more than just orgasm that this night delivered, but also the love and very tangible closeness of another.

Though it was late at night, Morinth lay wide-awake, so over-the-moon that falling asleep felt impossible. Mency got up a few moments later and turned to her, as though knowing exactly what Morinth was feeling, which had already become commonplace in their early relationship.

“Not falling asleep either?” asked Mency.

“No,” said Morinth, “too excited to sleep.”

Mency rubbed Morinth’s knee, giggling a little. “C’mon,” she said randomly, climbing out of their bed. “Let’s go raid the kitchen fridge…”

Morinth tossed the bed-sheets aside and followed Mency out of the room.

“I’m with you.”


End file.
